Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus containing a web server and an information processing apparatus containing a web browser transmitting a set value to the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, setting of an image processing apparatus has generally been operated from a web browser installed in a personal computer (PC) or a tablet terminal. In an operation for setting, for example, the web browser accepts input of a set value and requests of a web server contained in the image processing apparatus for setting of the set value.
Various techniques have been proposed for a method of operating setting in an image processing apparatus through a web browser. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-276542 discloses a technique for converting a content of a request into a job and makes a registration as the job when a web server receives a request for change in setting from a web browser. According to the technique, the web server executes the setting registered as the job when a turn of the registered job comes.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-058501 discloses a technique for temporarily saving a content input in a data input apparatus. According to the technique, when the data input apparatus is connected again to a server, the saved content is displayed on an input screen as a default. Thus, user's time and efforts for input of the same content can be saved.
When a request is received from the web browser, a web server attempts setting of a set value for an image processing apparatus. When the image processing apparatus is in a state that a set value cannot be set (for example, the image processing apparatus is executing a job), the request times out in the web server and the web server transmits an error to the web browser. The user of the web browser which has been notified of the error has had to perform again an operation for requesting the web server for setting of the set value. Namely, the user has had to perform a bothersome operation.
In this regard, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-276542, processing itself for converting a request for change in setting into a job may fail due to time-out in the web server. Therefore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-276542 cannot overcome the bother described above in some cases.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-058501, even though a set value is saved in the web browser, the user has eventually had to perform an operation for having the web browser request of a web server for change in setting after a state of the web server has been recovered. Therefore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-276542 cannot overcome the bother described above either.
If setting for time-out should be eliminated in an image processing apparatus, a web browser could not obtain a response from a web server until setting of a set value in the image processing apparatus is completed. Therefore, the web browser could not perform next processing and a user who makes use of the web browser would have to wait until the image processing apparatus is in a state that a set value can be set. Thus, in a case that setting for time-out is eliminated in a web server as well, a situation inconvenient for a user will arise.